


I will cover you

by hearmyvoice



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Eloping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Something Miguel had very clear is that Hiro would be with him in good times and bad times.  Especially in the bad ones.





	I will cover you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 29: Elope.

Miguel had always believed that forcing marriages to unite ties was something of the Middle Ages. Of course, he could not blame his family, living in a small town like Santa Cecilia was not easy, even when you were a musician, but that did not mean he was satisfied with the idea of his family wanting to marry a girl he barely knew.

Especially when the reasons for his rejection were too specific. Waiting until the middle of the night to be picked up from several cities away was not easy, especially when he was not used to staying up late.

"I'm ready until you're ready, Migue'." Of course, the voice of a twenty-year-old Hiro calling him that way caused a spark to run down his back, especially when he was leaning against his vehicle like that. But that motivated the Mexican, keeping his bags without hesitation in the trunk, taking advantage to steal a kiss from the American Asian.


End file.
